


An End and a Beginning

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgeweek 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Keith is Head Boy, Pidge is Head Girl, Secret Relationship, Slytherin Pidge | Katie Holt, hufflepuff keith, kidgeweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Pidge and Keith take a moment to themselves as they prepare to reveal their secret to the rest of the school. (Goes along with Best Kept Secret, but can stand alone.)





	An End and a Beginning

Pidge hadn't thought much of Keith when they first met.

At eleven, her experiences with boys her age had only shown her that they were cruel and thoughtless when it came to her feelings and interests. So when Shiro brought him to dinner the month before her first year at Hogwarts, she dismissed him the same way she did all of the others.

She quickly learned that, while he was quiet at first, he actually listened to what she had to say. He didn't always understand it, but he made an effort, which endeared him to her in unexpected ways.

Fast forward to their very last day at Hogwarts and Pidge couldn't imagine how her life would have turned out without him. His kindness and support over the years, which paved the way for a pure and true love, meant everything to her.

Pidge lifted her head as she stared at her reflection. Keith's yellow-and-black tie was secured properly around her neck and she would wear it with pride for the rest of the day, just as he would wear her green-and-silver one.

“Nervous?”

“A little,” she admitted, turning to look at Keith. “This is going to change everything.”

“No more than naming Rizavi and Kinkade our successors as Head Girl and Boy. And after what we have planned for tonight's End Feast, no one will be talking about us for long,” Keith pointed out.

Pidge felt some of her tension ebb away.

Keith was right. It would be a surprise at first, but one that would quickly fade. Between the fact that their whole group of Seventh-Year friends had a spectacle prepared for the end of term feast and the fact that everyone would soon be headed home for the summer, it wouldn't take long for the excitement over them dating to fade.

And if there were those who reacted poorly and hounded them from time to time, they didn't matter. (Pidge was proud to be in Slytherin, but sometimes it was _exhausting_ to deal with people who were determined that everyone in her House was destined to be a Dark Witch or Wizard.)

She grinned up at Keith and held out her hand. “Lets do this.”

Keith smiled as he took her hand, but instead of letting her lead him out of the Room of Requirement, which they frequently commandeered for their rendezvous, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, his eyes never once leaving her. “I love you, Katie Holt.”

As always, hearing him say those words sent her heart racing. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she responded with a soft: “I love you too, Keith.”

And with that, they walked down to breakfast together, ready at last to reveal their relationship to the world.

It was the start to a beautiful future.

 


End file.
